1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for evaluating an analog signal which carries data to form a rotational motion, and a circuit configuration, for evaluating an analog signal, which is particularly suitable for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In turning or rotating bodies, data are picked up on these rotational motions using sensors. In this connection, for instance, inductive sensors are used. Data on the rotational speed and the position of the body are gathered by evaluating the signal.
Known circuit configurations on conditioning the rotational speed signal via inductive sensors are based on the principle that an analog circuit, such as a comparator having threshold tracking is used in order to be able to evaluate well the problem of different heights of input voltages at different rotational speeds.
These circuit configurations, however, have the disadvantage that the evaluation circuit is costly. Furthermore, however, especially in the low-end segment, that is, in the segment in which simple design approaches are used, in particular inductive sensors are increasingly being used, since they are cost-effective.